Metaphor
by The Dark Flair
Summary: It was all about perfection... SoKai
**Just a little something I thought up out of the blue. Enjoy!**

 **x.o.o.x**

 **Metaphor**

I'd watched him long before I even met him. From what I was able to tell from my long distance observations, he was the good boy, the popular guy, the man everyone wanted to be. The very second my eyes roamed all over his god-like physique, I felt blessed. What on earth had I done to deserve the beauty I was able to witness in that moment?

I felt unworthy and inferior, yet I was so completely infatuated.

The next time my eyes were blessed like that, he smiled at me. I couldn't stand to look at it because it made me feel things I hadn't before. Who was this guy and how did he have the power to _make_ me feel this way? I didn't know, but I wanted to. I wanted to know just what kind of divine creature he was.

We weren't properly introduced and acquainted until I accidentally happened upon his territory. His territory was lit up in evanescent lights from all around and surrounded with creatures just like him. I knew I didn't belong, but I had hoped that at least one of them would allow me to stay and become one of them.

He spotted me from afar and approached me with a perfect smile I had to force myself to look at. He introduced himself as Sora, which I returned with my own, less exciting and bland name: Kairi.

That's when I actually started to memorize his features. An explosion of soft looking chocolate spikes, twin pools of hypnotic sapphires, flawless tan skin, a lopsided grin filled with blindingly white teeth, tall muscular frame, and a straight posture. Even his clothes were perfect. Stainless white with platinum stitching and intricate diamond designs.

I didn't understand him when he spoke again. It was another language entirely, but it sounded so sweet and loving. So whenever he'd speak to me in choppy English-laced sentences, I fell for him a little more. I loved every word that came out of his mouth, whether I understood or not. They just rolled off of his tongue so perfectly.

Before I knew it, I was wearing white. _My_ skin was flawless and everything about _me_ was perfect. I was welcomed into his group of pure divinity with open arms and grew accustomed to their perfect lifestyle.

We were together for a long, long time. Everything was happy, every _one_ was happy, and we were all perfect together. I loved it. Sora was such a sweetheart. Every weekend, he would take me to his favorite spot- on the cliff that looks over the whole town -and introduced me to his friend Lucille who lived nearby.

Lucille was perfect just like him and the rest. She taught me the group's special, but secret dance. Once I had it down pat, the three of us danced our hearts out on the flat part of the cliff. I had a lot of fun.

After a while, all our clothes slowly started to turn into a plain white instead of bleach white. I asked around for an explanation, but it didn't matter. No one seemed to care, so I didn't care. White was still white.

White was white until it _wasn't_. After than, our clothes were a sickly gray color, but everyone swore that it was still white. It confused me, but I went along with it. I went along with the wide grins, the sparkle in their eyes, and the happy giggles that sometimes came from the group at random intervals.

The entire group started having random rave parties at the cliff. I didn't complain about that. How could I? Dancing was fun, especially once the sun went down. The neon lights showed much better in the dark.

Except one time, I danced so much that I nearly fell off the cliff. Sora grabbed me right before I could fall and held me tight. He was so worried about me- fussing for days on end on how I should be more careful. I listened because I didn't want to upset him anymore.

Suddenly, our clothes became black. They were so pitch black that it was a struggle to see the other dancing bodies on the cliff at night time. That didn't stop anybody from dancing though. In fact, it sort of brought purpose to the neon accessories we brought, so we brought even more.

Platinum seams faded into chalk-white strings and diamonds turned into specs of clumped up glitter. The changes in the clothing was confusing. It didn't look good at all. Our clothes were…less than perfect. They looked cheap and the designs looked like they were a three-year-old's arts and craft project. The clothes I had on before were better than the rags the group and I were wearing.

All except Sora. His clothing remained gray. I asked him about the change, but he looked at me as if I were crazy.

 _Our clothes were always gray. Your clothes were white before you met us._

His words stayed with me for an entire week. My clothes couldn't have been white. They were always some other color. And then, for the first time, they were black.

He took me back to the cliff to dance my troubles away. Some of the people in the group would dangle me over the edge for fun, but it scared the crap out of me. Sora would step in to make them stop, but he wasn't always fast enough. I almost slipped off for real a couple times.

And then…I messed up.

Sora's clothes finally started to turn into the white I once remembered. The more time I spent with _just_ him, the more my clothes started to turn gray. Even being at the cliff was better when it was just the two of us, not even Lucille was there. He made me feel alive and we didn't even have to dance.

It stayed like that for a while. So long that his clothes had returned to what I remembered. We were often invited to dance at the cliff with the group, but we were only able to go a few times a month instead of every day. Our clothes stayed the same.

My clothes were almost completely white the last time we danced there. I wasn't used to seeing all the neon colors anymore and bumped into several people. I was disoriented and felt completely out of place compared to the mass of black with rapidly moving sticks of peridot, hot pink, ruby red, fire orange, and sunlight yellow.

Sora wanted to leave early, but I convinced him to stay a little longer with each song that passed. He danced, but he only danced with me. I, on the other hand, danced with everyone I could.

I was so busy having fun that I didn't notice the edge of the cliff coming closer and closer. I slipped, but Sora caught me, unable to pull me back up alone. We stayed frozen like that, staring into each others' eyes with mutual understanding. Dancing there just wasn't for us anymore.

Lucille showed up. He begged for her help, refusing to let go of my hand. Nobody but her noticed our struggle, which was becoming a pain.

Lucille flashed her pretty smile…

Pressed her stiletto heel into his back…

And _shoved_.

The two of us went tumbling over the edge, down towards the body of water below. Even in the dark, I could see my reflection in the water right before we hit. My clothes were gone.

Sora survived the fall with minor injuries.

I didn't.

 **x.o.o.x**

 **If you weren't able to guess the obvious, this entire fic was a metaphor. A metaphor for what exactly? You tell me!**

 **I'd like to hear what you guys interpreted first. Then if you want to know what** _ **I**_ **had in mind, PM me. It may not be the obvious answer.**


End file.
